Konoha Imperial Academy Book 1:Brother vs Sister
by xXLovelyLexxiXx
Summary: so my dear brother convinced my parents to switch me boarding schools as payback for something that happened last year well, thats okay I've got my friends with me and I will make his life a living hell while living it up cuz thats what i do best


Konohagakure Imperial Academy Book1: Brother vs. Sister

Disclaimer: I dont own all I have is a little Sasuke and a slightly bigger Naruto plushie and yes I fail at spelling but that isn't going to stop me, btw Natalie isn't in on this story it's all me haha anyone care to share some ideas where this should go? or if you want to help me write it by all means just let me know!^.^'

Newest Haruno Residence 8:26 a.m. Saturday

Sakura is laying down on a sofa in the second living room of their newest house, with one leg dangling off the couch and swinging slightly a bored expression painted on her beautiful doll face. "Mom, I don't get it why did I have to leave my boarding school in Hong Kong to go to another boarding school out here in Japan?" 'Damn you to hell Gaara you little shit head'

Tsunade sighs and slowly gets up from her chair, a maid comes and takes away the half full tea cup she left on a table "Sakura dear, don't you _want_ to be near your family? I know your father, brother, and I have really missed our little Tenshi these past 4 years"

Sakura who had been texting someone suddenly sits up on the couch and says "Mom what school did you enroll me in?"

Tsunade sweatdrops "I've enrolled you in the Konohagakure Imperial Academy for the Elites, why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason really its just because some of my friends will be transferring over here like Tenten-chan" Sakura is all childish and smiley then she whispers "They wont abandon me"

Tsunade could not really hear the second part of what Sakura said so she asks "Hmm?" as she observes Sakura she notices that she just shakes her head slightly and jumps up.

"Well I don't wanna be late to pick up my dorm keys so I'll be going now, bye mom!" Sakura calmly walks out the door with the grace of a swan...trying to skate. Tsunade just laughs lightly and thinks 'shes just like her real mother, in so many ways'

As Sakura is passing by the door to her fathers study- it opens and her dad pops out "Hello Tenshi where are you off to this early on a Saturday?"

Sakura half smiles and giggles softly "Dad I _always _wake up early on Saturdays ever since I turned 10, don't you remember?"

He smiles and says "ah, yes now I remember sorry Tenshi its just been a few years and my memory is really fuzzy heheh it comes with old age you know"

Sakura just nods her head and says "I don't want to be late today so I got to go now, bye dad!" She gives off a really pretty fake smile but her eyes are closed, then she turns around and walks out of her house and into a all black limo and as the driver is closing her door she looks out the window to see all the maids lined up on the front steps of the Mansion who are all bowing and saying at the same time oddly enough ''have a fun and safe trip mistress Sakura!''

She rolls down her window gives a soft smile and waves goodbye before rolling up the window and the limo is off. Some 15 minutes later her phone rings, she answers it "hullo? Who's this?"

"Only the bestest most awesomest person in the world!"

"Oh so im talking to Lady Gaga?"

"What? Noo! Its your long time friend, Tenten"

"Oh...its you"

"Sakura! How mean"

"Well my dear you know i'm just kidding, anyways are you almost at the school yet?"

"Yepp I'm already there hun so hurry up!"

"Okay meet me in front of the office, we're already pulling into the parking lot"

"Kay, bye doll!"

"Tenny! Don't call me that! And bye!"

They hang up, Sakura gets out of the car and orders all the servants to go pick up her and Tentens luggage then she starts her walk towards the front office.

Inside the office

"Hello, how may I help you girls today?" asked Shizune, the secretary. "Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno and this is Tenten Aburame we are here for we are in need for a slightly bigger dorm"

Shizune just slightly stared at the two pretty girls "Oh, that may be a problem well how much more space do you girls need and for what reason?"

Tenten steps up to the desk "Well, if you must know its because three other girls will be joining here soon, we are all good friends to Sakura-san and wish to be near her"

Shizune again just looks between Tenten and Sakura then she stands up "let me go check with the principals then" and she leaves into a back room.

Sakura and Tenten share a look and then Sakura goes back to texting on her Droid Incredible. Tenten just snorts and looks at the door that the Secretary just went through.

Shizune comes out of the room and bows at both of the girls "My apologies, yes you girls shall be getting the penthouse in the North tower here are your key cards for you and the other 3 girls oh and make sure to slide these cards to get in through the doors if you forget your card come to the office we have security that live here so they can open the doors for you okay well thats all I think, have a nice day girls"

Sakura nods her head slightly and begins to walk out of the office while pulling out her phone to summon her maids with all their stuff, Tenten bows slightly and follows after Sakura.

Well, the girls failed to notice a group of four boys walking behind them heading towards the North Tower as well.

The girls get to the front glass doors and see all the maids waiting holding all their luggage Sakura slides her card and the doors open, they all enter including the boys who are on the other side of the lounge now but are discreetly listening. The maids all line up in front of Tenten and Sakura who speaks up "Okay here is Aburames' key card set it up as it was in Hong Kong okay, we shall be back in a few hours now go" the maids bow and despite holding all that stuff they take off as if their lives depended on it.

Tenten smirks "Soo Saki your car or mine?" Sakura scoffs "Mine of course dear" Tenten smiles "Alright then lets go before we run into-oh shit Saki! hide! now!" the girls run and dive behind the couches where the four boys were hanging out. The boys all stare at the two pretty girls who are laying on the floor on top of each other, wearing , converse, shorts and off shoulder tees "Hey, where did you come from?" Tenten hisses "Please act like we aren't here!" the boys assume somethings up so they cooperate, seconds later Gaara stomps past them enters the buildings elevator and leaves. Naruto speaks "Ah I see your hiding from him, don't worry he only looks scary you don't have to hide from him" Tenten and Sakura are getting up off the floor Sakura laughs with Tenten "Nahh we know him kid he's just a pain in the ass always messing with Sakura and me"

"What are you like one of his many ex girlfriends?" Naruto asks Sasuke and Neji just 'tch' and Shikamaru says "Troublesome"

Sakura almost chokes looking over at the blond boy "Uhh no I'm his sister Sakura" Naruto turns to Tenten "And you?" she looks offended "Noo! Panda-chan is and will forever be only my dear Saki's brother" She turns to face Sakura "We should leave while we still have a chance-" she falls anime style, Sakura is again texting on her phone. "Already on it, lets go I have my car waiting just outside" She turns to the boys "Well nice meeting you all, bye!" She and Tenten leave really fast and they see Sakura getting into the drivers side of a sparkly red Ford Mustang with the windows tinted they only see her head disappear and then music(the new My Chemical Romance CD off iTunes) playing as the car takes off really fast.

"Well that was interesting" "Hn" "Troublesome" "She was hott"(weird Neji lol) "Which one was hotter?" "Shut up Naruto...the pink haired one" "Sigh...I agree with Sasuke" "Tch the brunette, I like normal looking girls" "Watch it Hyuuga if its one thing I've learned never mess with a Haruno or their friends" Sasuke 'tsks' at Narutos comment and then adds "Unless, you happen to be an Uchiha or Hyuuga" "Sadly, Naruto he's right...troublesome idiots" Neji just smirks along with the Uchiha and they all go back to watching some American sports.

3 Hours Later

The boys are still hanging out in the lounge only now their playing on their X Box 360 (special edition stainless steel Halo version). Tenten and Sakura scurry into the lobby and race towards the elevator, the boys pause their game to see whats going on and running after Sakura is none other than Gaara who grabs Sakuras arm only she turns around kicks his chest and unsurprisingly he goes flying all the way towards the couch. The boys are shocked to say the least then Gaara jumps up and starts charging towards Sakura like an angry bull, Sakura is getting into a fighting position and the boys jump up to intercept Gaara when Tenten runs while grabbing Sakura, jumping over Gaara(the ceiling is tall) and both begin running up the stairs really fast. Gaara gets out of the boys hold on him and storms out of the building heading towards the South Tower where his dorm room is located.

Naruto looks pissed "What the hell was that all about?" Shikamaru shrugs "Who knows" the other 2 boys are a bit dazed and just go back to the couch and continue playing then some 10 minutes later the elevator doors 'ping' and open and the boys turn around to see the two girls.

15 minutes earlier in the penthouse

"Ughh I seriously hate my brother sometimes!" Tenten snorts "I know right he is so annoying, anyway lets get ready if we're going to the airport!" Sakura smiles "Your right hahaha like my outfit?" she is wearing a grey, off the shoulders long sleeve sweater dress that hugs all her curves and is short, barely covering her butt, a white scarf then some skin colored nylon tights with black suede boots that end a few inches under her knees. Tenten whistles "You look cute but your dumb boobs are like popping out, lucky ass with your C cups hmph!" Sakura frowns "Should I change?" Tenten frowns "Chill Sak, you look good not skanky" "Oh okay...Tenten btw I adore your neon green fishnet stockings" Tenten smiles "Thanks hun, but you know you love my whole outfit" She is wearing a black outfit similar to Sakuras only her boots are ankle boots. "Well lets head out!" "Sure" they leave.

Back Downstairs

The girls get off the elevator and begin walking towards the door when Naruto calls out to them "Hey umm you girls come here for a second!" Sakura looks over her shoulder and then sighs 'don't those idiots have anything better to do on a saturday?' and they both walk over towards the boys.

Sakura P.O.V.

"yes?" I asked as we were standing in front of the boys. "Oh hey umm what are your names again?" asked the blond one, -thud- 'oh crap Tenten really needs to stop falling over anime style' "My name is Haruno Sakura-" I look over at Tenten trying to get up "-and that girl on the floor is my friend Aburame Tenten." Naruto 'ohs' and then introduces himself and his friends to us. I look at Neji and then think out loud again "Hyuuga..." said boy turns to look at me and I continue "Ooh my bad I'm trying to remember where I've heard that name before" Tenten tells me "He must be a cousin or something of Hinata" Neji nods "Yes she is my younger cousin, how do you know her?" I giggled a little "We all went to middle school together" Neji nods and then looks like he is about to say something until Naruto interrupts "Hey, where are you girls going?" 'I was simply going to say out but Tenny just had to speak truthfully sigh what a day' "Oh were going to the airport and then were all going to have our maids set up our rooms get changed and head out to a-" I quickly cut her off. Neji raised one of his perfectly shaped brown eyebrows and asked "Who is this 'were all' of which you speak?" I spoke up before Tenten starts talking again "Some of our friends who are the newest students here" I pretend to look at the time and I say "Hey Tenten we might be late if we don't leave soon" she pouts since she wanted to flirt with one of them and says "Okay Saki-Hime lets go" I freeze 'I can't believe she just called me that in public...fml fml fml, the dark haired guy who's been playing Halo with the lazy guy looks like he might laugh at my reaction...he just laughed through his nose RAWR' I snap out of it looking past a worried Tenten who's waving her hand in front of my face and glare at the stupid guy who is hott but ARGHH must focus on glaring at the idiot, 'oh hell no he keeps smirking at me and Tenten is about to do something stupid' I snap out of it and turn to my friend "Well lets go Tenny, bye Naruto it was nice meeting you!" I am so happy when we make it out the door now to the airport.

Chapter1 End

Me: so please tell me what you think even if you hated it please kay thanks bye!


End file.
